


What Could've Been

by Number1miraculousfan



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Multi, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Revali (Legend of Zelda) Being an Asshole, Top Link, Zelda being an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number1miraculousfan/pseuds/Number1miraculousfan
Summary: What could've been? What could've happened if Princess Zelda had awakened her power earlier, and the Champions didn't die fighting the Phantom Ganon's?What if Mipha had finished her sentence when she had to at Lanayru Road- East Gate?What would be the consequences of this? Will anyone else die in return?This story embarks the adventure Link will have to face to save the Champions, as well as Hyrule, from the Calamity.This story is set 100 years before the current events of The Legends of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, at the time Calamity Ganon has awakened.I do not own these characters, they all belong to Nintendo, besides a few original characters.Cover art belongs to @nurpleynurple on Twitter.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 2





	What Could've Been

_No-one's Point of View_

"If I may..." Mipha says as she steps forth, Princess Zelda raising her head and attention to the shy Zora. "I thought you... well, I'm not sure how to put this into words... I'm actually quite embarrassed to say it." Mipha half-smiles as she determines her next words carefully.

Mipha is the Zora princess, daughter of King Dorephean of the Zora, and the older sister of little Prince Sidon.

She has the ancient power of healing, passed down from generations.

She is such a kind soul, loved by all of her people.

At the moment, they are all at the Lanayru Road- East Gate, where the champions had been awaiting Link and Zelda's return from the Spring of Wisdom. The Spring of Wisdom was Zelda's last chance to obtain the ancient power. She prayed at the Spring of Courage and the Spring of Power as well, nothing.

The Spring of Wisdom forbids entrance to anyone under the age of 17, as only the wise are permitted upon the mountain. Today was Zelda's 17th birthday, so she and Link left for the mountain as soon as they could. Now they returned to the awaiting Champions.

All the Champions turn their attention to Mipha and the Princess.

"But I was thinking about what I do when I'm healing. You know, what usually goes through my mind..." with a deep breath, Mipha glances at the Princess. "It helps when I think-- when I think about--"

Mipha gasps as the ground rumbles. All the Champions catch themselves from falling, and Link steadies the Princess so she doesn't stumble. A loud noise right after, comes from the north, around Hyrule Castle. With a stern gleam in his eye, Revali flaps his wings, creating an updraft, allowing him to soar high into the sky.

He observes the chaos that seemingly came from Hyrule Castle.

Revali is a hard-working skilled Rito Archer. He works tirelessly on the special skill he created named 'Revali's Gale'.

The Rito children all look up to him as their idol.

His theory is confirmed correct as he witnesses a cloud of malice swallow Hyrule Castle, the home of Princess Zelda, and her father, King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule-- well, _was_. Now a dark, ancient evil has inhabited their home.

From the ground, the Champions watch as streaks of red lightning shoot from a dark cloud forming in the sky.

Princess Zelda gasps as the sky is taken over by the alarming change of colour in the sky.

"It's here" Urbosa, the Gerudo spirit, takes a step forward.

Urbosa is a fun Gerudo woman. She is the Chief of the Vai only town in Gerudo Desert.

She and Princess Zelda have had a strong bond since the day the Princess was born. Zelda's mother and Urbosa were best friends.

Urbosa smiles when she remembers the day she introduced the newborn princess to her.

The Queen of Hyrule, her dearest friend had passed away when Zelda was only 6. Urbosa still mourns the death of her beloved Queen. Some thought Urbosa had thought of her as more than a friend.

"This is it then" Daruk, the Goron vigilance clutches his fists.

Daruk is the Goron Champion. A fearless warrior, almost. He was secretly afraid of little puppies because when he was a child, they always chased him. Not many know of this silly fear. Daruk states that he would protect Hyrule until the day he dies.

He and Link met a while before they were recruited as champions. Daruk was taking a stroll when someone was being attacked. By the time he arrived at the scene, the Hylian had taken down the monsters, then saved Daruk from one attempting a sneak attack.

They later bonded over their love of food.

When Daruk was recruited as a champion, he struggled with controlling his Divine Beast, Vah Rudania, but with the help of Link, he soon mastered the controls.

"Are you sure?" Mipha holds a hand up over her mouth.

"Positive" Revali, Rito confidence snarls.

"It's awake... Ganon!"

Almost all of the sky is covered.

Princess Zelda takes hesitant steps back. Her eyes are glossy, and her nostrils slightly more as she mutters something under her cold breath.

"Let's stop wasting time," Daruk says firmly. "We're gonna need everything we've got to take that thing down. Now champions! To your divine Beasts!" He throws his arms out to the side. "Show that swirling swine who's boss! Link will need to meet Ganon head-on when we attack! This needs to be a unified assault! Little guy! You get to Hyrule Castle."

Revali snarls in jealousy.

"You can count on us for support. But it's up to you to pound Ganon into oblivion!" Daruk explains.

Urbosa steps towards Zelda and puts her hands on her shoulders. "Come. We should go. We need to get you someplace safe."

"No" Zelda turns around and faces the champions. "I am not a child anymore! I may not be much use on the battlefield... but there must... there must be something I can do to help!"

An awkward silence takes over.

"Actually..." an unexpected voice says.

The champions all turn towards the source and gasp, a few whisper.

"Yes, Link?"

Link is Princess Zelda's personal guard, appointed to her by the King of Hyrule himself. He's been skilled in combat since he was only 4 years old, said to be beating adults at such a young age.

He trains nonstop and takes his job very seriously.

When he was younger, he was a kind, curious boy. But as he grew older, he became quiet, more serious and harder to talk to.

Some people thought since everyone relied on him and looked up to him, he soon became anxious. Some even assumed he was depressed. He simply ignored these people and their thoughts.

"You need to unlock the power, now."

"But I can't!" Zelda cries. "I've tried so many times! I've been doing this for 10 years! I'm a failu--"

"Mipha," he says as he approaches the nervous Zora Princess. Mipha was usually confident, but she's incredibly shy around--

"Um, yes, Link?"

"What were you saying?" he asks. "About... your power?"

Mipha bites her lip. "I..."

Link puts his hands on her shoulders and says, "Please."

It wasn't really like Link to say much or anything for that matter.

No one exactly knew why, besides Princess Zelda. One day she was brave enough to ask him about his silence. Much to her surprise, he answered.

He told her that with so much at stake, and so many eyes upon him, he felt it necessary to silently bear any burden. Zelda immediately understood, and she too felt the same way.

Mipha waits a moment then nods.

She takes hesitant steps towards the Princess.

"Um... Princess?"

Zelda doesn't hear the quiet voice, as she's caught up in her own thoughts

"They... everyone inside Hyrule Castle... are they...? My Father... is he...?"

" _Princess?_ Are you alright?"

"Hrm? Sorry, Mipha. What is it?"

"I... I think I can help." Mipha's heartbeat speeds up.

"W-what?"

"The power."

Zelda has been attempting to unlock the scared, ancient power which has been passed down for centuries. Zelda and all of her ancestors before her had the blood of the Goddess Hylia.

"Oh, yes. You said you... think about something? What?"

Mipha turns around to see all eyes on her, including Link's.

If her heart wasn't too fast before, it definitely was now.

"Um..." Mipha's eyes drift to Link.

Mipha and Link have had a strong bond since they were young.

13 years ago, Hyrule's King requested that a group of outsiders visit Zora's domain. Link was amongst these people. Mipha thought he must've been reckless since he was covered in bruises. Hoping to be helpful, she cured his injuries for him. She thinks it was his first time seeing healing magic, as he looked up at her with big, round eyes.

She thought it was simply charming.

It's a well-known fact that Zora's age slower than Hylians. Although in Zora years she is technically older than him, he looks older and more maturely developed than her.

Later she looked up to him, as he was soon an accomplished swordsman. Mipha knew she was safe around him

She loved him like a little brother at the time.

But then that love became something more. Pure admiration. He was almost always on her mind.

She could never work up the courage to tell him how she felt.

She had a plan to give him a gift.

It was a tradition for Zora Princesses to craft special armour for the man whom they wished to marry.

It has been a tradition since a Zora Princess had left a Zora scale in the armour of her lover when he went off the war.

He was up against the wall, but just somehow, it was a miracle that he got out alive. The Zora scale protected him.

Mipha had plans to give him the armour when they were upon Divine Beast Vah Ruta together, but she couldn't work up the courage to give it.

She missed her chance, and deeply regretted it ever since.

"When I heal... I think about... someone very dear to me... someone I... deeply love..." A crimson flush spread up her cheeks.

"Love? W-who?" Zelda pleads as she turns her head to one side, but keeps her eyes on Mipha.

Mipha gave Link a sideways glance, which he didn't seem to notice.

Just as she looks away, Link's eyes drift to her.

"Someone very dear to me..."

"Yes... but whom?"

There was a strain in Mipha's smile. "P-pardon?" she stared and tried to swallow.

"Who do you think about?

"Erm..." Mipha tried not to look at the Princess, but her eyes kept slipping back to her face, checking if Zelda was still awaiting an answer, which she was.

She checks to see if Link was looking, which she thinks was a mistake as their eyes lock.

Unable to look away, Mipha forces a blink and turns her head.

"Must I... do I have to say it...?"

Zelda steps up to her and takes Mipha's hands in hers. "Please"

Mipha really doesn't want to do this. Saying that she loved Link right in front of him? Her heart is hurting, she has never felt this way before. She bits her lip as she holds back the tears. "Link"

**_Word count:_ **

**_1,735 words._ **

**_Characters:_ **

**_9,548_ **

**_Characters excluding spaces:_ **

**_7,835_ **


End file.
